Osmosians
by forbearne
Summary: Ben Kevin and Gwen find a strange girl, its up to them to save her from herself


**i started working on this and its just bean sitting there for ages now. if i get enough support i will keep going**

* * *

Keven sipped has movie. He, ben and Gwen were once again at Mr Smoothie because ben was unable to digest any other kind of drink apparently.

The 3 of them were just hanging out. No aliens to chase. No maniacs to stop. No villains to defeat. They actually had down time and could relax. It was nice for a change.

They all knew it wouldn't last.

On cue the radio in Keven's car started beeping.

"There is someone shooting up the shops around the gaming store in down town" said an officer's voice out of the radio

"We going to deal with it?" Keven asked

"As much as I like smoothies… I really want to punch something, we've done nothing for ages now" ben said excited

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Keven smiled, he agreed with ben.

They pulled up at a scene of destruction several minutes later.

Shops with their windows smashed in the glass making the pavement shimmer. Cars with the sides smashed in. lamp posts toppled to the ground. Chunks taken out of buildings and in the middle of all the destruction was a girl.

She was around the same age as there group with dark hair and cloths. Bolts of electricity were shooting out from her hands.

She screamed and pointed her hand at the gaming store. A bolt escapes from her fingers and smashed the glass window and the stand of sumo slammers games behind it.

"She smashed sumo slammers" Ben said in a small voice "that's just evil" he then hit the ultimatrix hoping for humungousaur. He got swampfire "this will do" and then ran towards the girl.

There was something about this girl though that didn't sit right with Kevin something was off about her. Something that seamed familiar. Something told him that she wasn't an enemy. "Hang on" Kevin started before realising that Gwen had followed ben in running towards the girl.

"Get out of my head!" the girl screamed shooting another bolt of electricity into the sky oblivious to ben and Gwen running towards her.

Ben threw seeds at the girl and instantly vines grew from the ground under her feat restraining her.

"No stop it!" she screamed, but it didn't seem to be directed at ben or the vines as she still hadn't looked at him. Electricity then erupted from her skin breaking the vines, singing them and setting her free. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed as more bolts erupted from her hands hitting the buildings on either side of the road.

Kevin ran after the Tennyson touching and absorbing metal from a fallen lamp post as he past it, to join his team mates.

Swampfire then shot fire at the girl witch she dodged before turning to look at the group for the first time. "I knew you wanted to kill me, you didn't think I saw you following me, but I did"

Kevin looked at her eyes. There was a hint of insanity behind them. Paranoia, fear, hate and need were there too. And she had black circle surrounding her brown eyes.

Kevin realised where his familiar feeling came from. He knew what was going on here.

Gwen through manna at the girl.

Kevin knew were her mental instability came from.

The girl shot electricity at ben, knocking him back.

Get out of my head she had said, she was talking to the energy that was affecting her mental state.

Ben threw another fire ball at her.

Kevin had a familiar feeling because he went through a similar thing.

She was an osmosian.

An osmosian that had absorbed too much energy.

Just like he did.

"Hang on" Kevin started

The girl pointed her hand at Gwen. But this time no electricity came out from under her skin. Shocked, she stared at it.

Gwen took advantage of the distraction to through more manna at her. This time it hit her full force and she went flying back.

The girl quickly picked herself up off the ground and tried to make a run for it. Instead she ran straight in to Kevin.

He grabbed hold of her "calm down, calm down" he said trying to sooth the panicking girl, not feeling her struggles through the metal he had absorbed.

She stared at his face covered in the grey metal. "You are like me?" she asked before collapsing in his arms.

Ben hit the ultimatrix turning back into himself "what happened?" he asked walking towards Kevin and the now unconscious girl.

"She's an osmosian" Kevin said laying her on the ground with care and turning back to his normal skin "and she had absorbed too much energy"

"Oww" Gwen said understanding what that meant "Poor thing"

"So, she like you" ben stated bluntly.

Gwen glared at him.

"I guess so" Kevin said starting at her face, the faint black still remained around her eyes but it had definitely faded, she must still have a little energy inside her.

"What do we do now?" ben asked watching her cautiously.

"I'll get the car; you two keep an eye on her and if she wakes up just keep her care. And don't let her absorbed anything else" Kevin said not wanting to let anyone else tough his car.

"And then what?" ben asked "I don't really want to have to deal with a half crazy girl"

"Ben!" Gwen said "we can't just leave her hear"

"I'll try and help her" Kevin said "if we can't get through to her she may herself or others"

The cousins steered at him for ben said "don't be long" and Gwen nodded in agreement.

They drove back to Kevin's garage; he was the only one who wouldn't get asked questions by nosy parents. They road in silence, Keven worried about the girl whose name he still didn't know. Gwen too and a little jealous of how quickly Kevin cared about the mysterious girl. And ben was checking his reflection in the rear view mirror from the back seat.

The girl stayed unconscious next to ben her head resting on the window with her hair in her face.

"Should she still be unconscious?" Gwen asked growing concern.

"She'll be fine cheese just in a little shocked from suddenly having so little energy in her" Kevin explained remembering how after he broke his first mutation he was out for nearly a day.

Gwen nodded and the car fell to silence again.

…

It was well past mid night now. Gwen had picked up the book that she kept his at Kevin's garage, ben was fiddling with the ultimatrix and Kevin was working on his car. They were all waiting for the girl to wake up. She was still passed out, except now she was lying on the old couch Kevin kept and the garage.

Kevin assured the Tennyson that the fact she still hadn't woken up was normal. Ben was just taking his word for it but Gwen was still looking concerned everyone and then at her.

Kevin was starting to realise just what he had signed up for. He was going to try and keep this girl same. Not easy. He owed his current mental state to the hard work of Kwarrel. He was running through the things he did with him to keep him from absorbing energy as he worked on his car.


End file.
